peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 October 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-10-23 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *A rare appearance by Thelonious Monk in a Peel playlist, which otherwise contains mainly new and newish material. * * Sessions *Eric's Trip only session, recorded 16th September 1993. No known commercial release. *Terry Edwards #2, recorded 6th May 1993, repeat, first broadcast 05 June 1993. Available on Presents... Birth of the Scapegoats: The John Peel Sessions & More CD, 1998 (Hux, HUX 014) (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Melvins: Honey Bucket (album Houdini) Amphetamine Reptile Records AMREP 532-1''' §''' *Golden Girls: Kinetic (EP Kinetic) R & S Records''' $''' *Eric's Trip: Sickness (session)' §' *Rag: Junk (7" Junk) Mint Tone ‎– MINT 10''' §''' *Hustlers H.C.: Big Trouble In Little Asia (12" Big Trouble In Little Asia / Let The Hustlers Play) Nation Records NR025T''' §''' *Terry Edwards: Ditch (session)' §' *Barkmarket: Whipping Boy (album Gimmick) Beggars Banquet Primary ARBCD 4''' §''' *Dub War: Over Now (single Respected) Words Of Warning WOW34''' §''' *news *Melvins: Hag Me (album Houdini) Amphetamine Reptile Records AMREP 532-1''' §''' *Surge: You Me Us ( [ ]) Babe''' §''' *Manasseh Meets The Equaliser: ? (LP Dub The Millennium) RIZ Records RIZ 00021''' $''' *Eric's Trip: Red Haired Girl (session)' §' *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: My Human Gets Me Blues (2xLP Trout Mask Replica) ' §' *The Pushkins: Same Old Story (album Pumpkin Head) Jawbone Records ‎– Jaw 1''' §''' *East River Pipe: Firing Room (7" Firing Room / Hey, Where's Your Girl) Hell Gate ‎– HG 9301''' §''' *Speedfreak: The Hard One (v/a 12" Fucking Hardcore) Mokum Records ‎– MOK 98''' $''' *CNN: Looking Forward To The Day (v/a CD Metal CD Collection 04) MCD Magazine ‎– MCD04''' §''' *Pansy Division: Femme In A Black Leather Jacket (v/a CD Fear Of Pop Music Volume One) Fear Of Pop Music ‎– none''' §''' *''And all over the country, tens of thousands of people, we now understand, listen to these programmes to hear my "embarrassing records that I bought as a kid" spot, and here's tonight's, selection, and this one is especially appalling....'' *Rosemary Clooney: Botcha-Me $''' *Terry Edwards: It's Showtime (session) §''' *Basic Channel: Axis (12" Phylyps Trak) Basic Channel BC 02''' $''' *Eric's Trip: Lost (session)' §' *Unsane: HLL (CD - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRCD123''' §''' *news *Melvins: Set Me Straight (album Houdini) Amphetamine Reptile Records AMREP 532-1''' §''' *Cosmic Baby: Space Track (Remix) (v/a 2xCD Trance Europe Express) Volume ‎– TEEX CD1''' @ $''' *Terry Edwards: Hey Louis Let's Do Lunch (session)' # 'start only *Thelonious Monk: Evidence (2xLP - Live At The It Club) ' §' *Madder Rose: Z (EP Swim) Seed Records SEED 6''' §''' *Half Man Half Biscuit: Running Order Squabble Fest (album This Leaden Pall) Probe Plus PROBE 36''' @''' *Red Dragon: Step On The Gas (7") Digital-B - none''' @ start only *Archers Of Loaf: Might (album Icky Mettle) Alias A-049 §''' *The Harvest Ministers: Rug (album Little Dark Mansion) Sarah Records SARAH 616''' §''' *Banco De Gaia: Qurna (Haj Ali's Birthday Mix) (v/a album Feed Your Head) Planet Dog BARK 002''' £''' *Eric's Trip: Float (session)'' ''£ *Ivor Cutler: A Suck Of My Thumb (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit ‎– SFPS 068''' £''' *JB Simbleton & Quincy Bones: Old Time Skanking (12" - Old Time Skanking) Skankin' SK 001''' §''' *Terry Edwards: Five Years (session)' §' *Tindersticks: Patchwork (album - The First Tindersticks Album) ' §' *news *Melvins: Sky Pup (album - Houdini) Amphetamine Reptile Records AMREP 532-1''' §''' *Ivy: Wish You Would (v/a 12" - Backwater One) Noisebox Records ‎– nbx002''' §''' *Zuvuya: Grabbing Nandi By The Horn (12" - Grabbing Nandi By The Horn) Nation Records NR 26 T''' §''' *New Radiant Storm King: ? ( [ ]) ' §' *'unknown' *Fall: ? ( [ ]) ' §' Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 1 Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 2 Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3 Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File Name *1) John Peel tape no.76 side a *2) John Peel tape no.76 side b *3) Peel September 1993 *4) 1993-10-xx Peel Show LE197 ;Length *1) 46:18 (36:40-45:00) *2) 46:19 (to 10:56) *3) (43:24-44:11) *4) 1:32:51 (from 1:09:38) (to 1:27:46 unique) ;Other *1) 2) From DW Tape 76 *3) From Peel September 1993 *4) Created from LE197 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 . Peel October 1993 Lee Tape 197 ;Available *4) Mooo Category:Available online Category:1993 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)